I Must Be Dreaming
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: Domino City will never be the same again...Yugi, a murderer? Sheer and utter madness! Chapter 16 up! No flames, RR!
1. Introduction

****

Introduction

Yugi hovered over the body, crippled, pale and once and for all, dead.

"Yug, he's dead. Back off." Joey pushed him away. An uneasy feeling filled him. His friend, the small, mere, Yugi, a killer? 

He lay dead, puddles of blood surrounding his corpse. All though closed, his eyes seemed to stare at Yugi, mocking him. He had finally gone over the edge and _he_ was his victim. 

"Yugi, why?" Tea backed away, her hand cupped over her mouth, while she tried to hold back tears.

Yugi looked up at her, his eyes wide with pain. "Tea, I didn't mean to..." He reached his hand out to her, but Tea pulled away.

"No, don't touch me! You're not Yugi!"

"Calm down, Tea." Tristan comforted her as he looked coldly at Yugi. Slowly, he backed away, leading Tea with him.

"Joey, you believe me, don't you?" Yugi looked to find comfort in his best friend.

"Yug, to tell ya the truth, I don't know anymore." Joey backed away as well.

So, Yugi was alone. Standing beside the bloody body of his fallen foe, Bakura.

"Yugi, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Yami, you promised that we'd do things my way, but, you lied." Yugi hid his face under a veil of fresh tears. "I thought I could trust you."

"You can trust me, Yugi. I was only protecting you. When he lunged at you, I had no choice but to protect you and the puzzle."

"Is that all you care about, the puzzle? You never cared about me! And now, I lost it all... my friends... everything... because of you." Yugi ripped the puzzle from his neck, held it up as high as he could, and smashed the puzzle on the floor of the dimly lit room. In that instant, Yami was banished, gone forever by the hands of a quiet, yet tormented child. 


	2. Chapter 1 Many Different Opinions

Hooray!!! Ppl commented and liked it!!! So happy!!! Well, here's chapter 1. Enjoi!

****

Chap 1

The headlines were to be remembered. BOY SLAUGHTERS INNOCENT VICTIM, TEENAGE BLOOD BATH, and so many more that would brand Yugi for life. Of all the thousands who read the story that day, there were two individuals who were extremely fascinated by it.

"I don't believe it. Yugi finally snapped." As he sipped his coffee, Seto flipped back and forth through the newspaper, rereading the story over and over, still in disbelief. He had remember Yugi as a kind hearted, simple boy who always followed his heart. He had never seen this dark side of Yugi. Could Yugi really be what the newspapers said he was?

A knock at the door awoke Seto from deep thought. "Enter." Seto said in his stern voice.

Mokuba Kaiba walked in and looked up at his big brother. "Turn on channel 17. There's news on Yugi."

Within seconds, Seto had the TV on channel 17.

"In local news, 14 year old Yugi Muto will be facing a jury, in 2 weeks, on charges of manslaughter. Many mourn for the murdered Bakura Ryou, age 16. His funeral will be held on Saturday. Now, we take you to sports..." Seto turned off the TV and leaned back in his chair. 

"Well, it had happen sometime, but it happened at the wrong place and the wrong time." Seto returned to the Kaiba Corp paperwork, unaffected by the tragedy.

In a secluded area of the city of Domino, where not even the rats would wander, a small, beaten down shack sat alone, with only the crows as its' company. Through the small, wooden door and passed the poor excuse for a dinner table, sat a man crippled by his own hatred and loneliness. There, in the darkness, sat Maxamillion Pegasus.

"Hmmm." Pegasus searched for the words to describe how shocked he was. "I knew Yugi-boy had that evil within him. He just didn't know how to release it." He looked sickly, with his lone, lusterless, right eye, the left replaced with an

a endless abyss of torment. He had lost the will to duel and the will to live. After losing that final duel against Yugi, then, getting his property stolen by a child, he had nothing left. After he had been rushed out, bitter duelists burned down his castle, including all the last memories of Cecelia. Every last painting, every last journal, every last glimmer of light in Pegasus's life, was left in the ash that was his castle.

"I must talk to Yugi. If he had enough evil inside to kill a man, then he will help me regain what was mine. And, the world will pay..." His voice trailed off into the distant forever, and an evil plot began to unfold.


	3. Chapter 2 A Simple Trip To The Store

Well, seems like ppl like it! So, here's chapter 2. I hope to put at least one chapter ever day or two. Enjoi!

****

Chap 2

"Grandpa, may I go to the store and buy some milk, please." 6 months had passed. Yugi was acquitted of all charges, because of his age, but, he still faced probation. 4 solid years of mindless chatter. Yami hadn't returned. Tea had never called. Tristan never looked at Yugi the same way. And, what hurt Yugi most, was that Joey never laughed with Yugi like he used to. Yugi now kept mostly to himself, only speaking to his grandfather, who seemed to be the only person who understood how he felt.

"Sure, Yugi. If anyone says anything to you,"

Yugi interrupted. "I know, just walk away from them."

Grandpa smiled. "That's my boy. Hurry back."

Yugi walked out of the Game Shop, which was now almost always a deserted wasteland, because of those stories about Yugi. He walked down the streets of Domino, and he felt eyes tracing over him. He was being watched closely, and he knew it. He paid them no mind, and walked into a small corner store, and again, he received that same look. He walked to the back of the store, where they freezers were, and he picked up a half gallon of milk.

As he made his way back up to the front, he saw a Duel Monsters display. This caught his eye, so he slowly made his way to it. The display had Duel Monsters notebooks, pens, and what interested most, Duel Monsters cards. Someone had taken over Industrial Illusions and put the cards back on the market. 

Yugi picked up a pack of the cards, slowly tracing his finger over the package. To buy or not to buy, was the question racing through his mind. After 5 minutes of debating, he brought the package of cards, along with the milk, to the front and bought it, and as usual, got another weird look as he left. 

When he got outside, he slowly opened the package. The art on the cards was new and the cards themselves were crisp and fresh. The first card was the Head of Exodia. Yugi's eyes glimmered as he flipped through the first 5 cards. All 5 pieces of Exodia had made its' way into the one package Yugi had picked. Was this pure luck or a sign from something higher? 

The last two cards confused him more than the 5 Exodia pieces did. Change of Heart and The Magician of Faith. Bakura and Tea. Memories, both good and bad, were in the pictures on the cards. He shoved the cards in his pocket and walked off, tears forming in his eyes. The sun set behind him, as did the memories of his lost, yet not forgotten, friends.


	4. Chapter 3 Evil Arises

Now, I don't think I mentioned this...but...THANKS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS! -cries- I feel so talented!!! But, for your viewing pleasure, CHAPTER 3! Enjoi! Oh, and again, I didn't mention this, but I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, blah, blah, blah, yanno the drill. ^^

****

Chap 3

"What fools! If they only knew what I was planning. That useless, pathetic boy. He was too pure, so I couldn't fully control him. But now, with him out of the picture, the world is mine for the taking."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. The child is out of our way, but Yami must be destroyed."

The ghostly spirit turned to face the throne, where Malik sat, Millennium Rod in hand. "Malik, listen to me. I have this under control."

With a fierce voice, Malik snapped, "That's what you said last time, Bakura. I trust you, you know that, but I can only take so much."

"I understand that. You just focus on that pest, Seto Kaiba." Bakura moved closer, but Malik raised his staff to him.

"Bakura, not another step. Go find the child's body, take it over, and destroy Yami. I'll take care of the Kaiba brothers..."

"Yes, Malik. Right away." He drifted off, in search of the corpse of Ryou Bakura. With a body all his own, he would be able to maneuver without any disruptions. Sharing a body with Ryou was fine, until the ability to control him was challenged by Ryou's own purity, and this angered Bakura, so he threatened the life of Yugi, which caused Yami to kill off Ryou, but this only helped Bakura. With the soul of Ryou banished into the afterlife, Bakura would be free to take over the vacant body and claim it as his own, and that's exactly what Bakura intended to do.

With Bakura gone, Malik went into deep thought. His mind, full of unanswered questions and unachieved dreams, flowed freely. He kept his emotions to himself. He only let anger emerge. He would never let anyone see his inner most desires, because those kinds of feelings would show weakness. Gripping the Millennium Rod, his only friend, tightly, he let a single tear hit the floor. He despised that tear, he loathed it. Tears were for the weak, for those who have flaws. I am perfect, he told himself, and he actually believed it.

Bakura, on the other hand, knew this was useless. After 6 months, finding a dead body would be hopeless. Being only but a spirit, he drifted over Domino City, looking for some kind of clue. Suddenly, something inside him drew him to the Game Shop. This curiosity ate him up inside, so he peered into a window, to see Yugi, alone, sitting on his bed, sobbing to himself.

"Hmmm..." Bakura felt some kind of sadness within him, but it was quickly shaken off. He looked back into the window, eyes fixed on Yugi. 

Yugi sat, a piece of the Millennium Puzzle lay in the palm of his hand. He hadn't looked at it or touched in what seemed like forever. He could still hear Yami's reassuring voice, whispering in his ear.

"It's not fair." He threw the piece across the room and sobbed into his awaiting pillow. And all Bakura did was smirk.

"Fool..." He continued his search for the body.


	5. Chapter 4 Faded Memories

The tension gettin' to ya yet? Any guesses on what happens? Well, maybe just to anger you readers, I'll stop at this chapter and never post again! Mwahahahahaha! Just kidding! Here's chapter 4, and thanks for all the comments! The Kuriboh haven't killed me yet...=D

As always, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...blah, blah, blah.

****

Chap 4 

"How could he have gone bad?" At least she was thinking about him. She hadn't forgotten the times they had, and even if she tried, she never could forget.

"Tea?" Someone knocked on her door. The voice was familiar, so she allowed entry. The door slowly swung open, and Tristan stood in the doorway.

"Hey." His voice sounded weak.

"Hi." Tea replied.

He walked closer to her, his eyes wandered around the room. She had taken down most of the pictures she had on her walls. Now bare, the walls were dull, lacking the Tea touch.

"What's new?" Tristan tried to strike up conversation, but to no avail. 

"I can't take this anymore, Tristan...I just can't." Tea collapsed into Tristan's arms.

"Tea? What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to him. I need to talk to Yugi."

Tristan was enraged. Hearing his name made his blood run cold. Ever since that night when Yugi brutally killed Bakura, Tristan had this never-ending hatred for him.

"Tea, no. You don't need him. He killed one of our best friends. He's a murderer!" Tristan clenched Tea's arm tightly, like a vice. 

"Tristan, what's gotten into you?" She yanked her arm back, but his hand was still firmly wrapped around it.

"Dammit, Tea. Can't you see?"

Tea looked dumbfounded, her eyes locked on Tristan. He couldn't look straight at her, in fear of losing it and crying.

"Tea, I'm trying to tell you that I really...I really..."

"TEA! PHONE! IT'S JOEY!" Tea's mother called up the stairs.

"Be right back, Tristan." Tea made her way down the stairs as Tristan beat himself up for not telling her sooner.

"You're such a dumb ass. She's not going to like you. She likes that brat, Yugi. Finally, I get that punk out of the way, and still he's a pain in my ass." He paced back and forth, trying to put the words together in his head to finally tell Tea that he loved her with all his heart. 

Tea re-entered her room, her coat in hand. "Joey was thinking the same thing I was."  
"Which was?" Tristan sounded irritable. 

"We should talk to Yugi..."

_Are you serious? Him? _Tristan thought to himself. But, to keep Tea's friendship, he smiled. "Sure. Let's go."

"Go downstairs and wait for me. I'll be down in a few. I just have to fix my hair."

Tristan smiled, nodded, and exited the room. Tea looked into the mirror. Her reflection seemed blurred.

"Well...this is it, Tea. 6 months and you're finally going to talk to Yugi again. He's still the same person, expect he killed somebody. No. What am I thinking? He's a completely different person. He's not the kind, gentle boy I knew. Why am I getting myself into?" Tears began to well up in her eyes. This was what she wanted, or was it? There was an emptiness inside Tea's heart, where Yugi's smile once was. She grabbed her purse and headed downstairs to face her fear and reunite with Yugi.


	6. Chapter 5 'I Will Always Return'

This is one of the longer chapters, and 1 of my personal favs (I'm so conceited....I know ^_^) But, Chapter 5 is here for ya now! As always, please, keep posting your input. It's really appreciated. ^.^

****

Chap. 5

Breathing heavily, she knocked on the door. She was never this nervous. About now, she needed someone to hold her hand and walk her through this.

"Tea? Tristan? Joey? Do my eyes deceive me?" Grandpa couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, gramps. Is Yugi here?" Joey looked surprisingly mellow, which was a word less used to describe the eccentric Joey Wheeler. Always armed with a wise crack, always bickering with Tristan. All in all, always there when he was needed. But ever since the incident with Yugi, he hadn't been the same. He smiled less and less and he became disgustingly normal, which worried Tristan, Tea, and everyone else around him. In his mind, he knew what was wrong, but his heart wouldn't allow the thoughts to pass. He knew he needed Yugi , but his heart disrupted these thoughts.

"Yes, he's upstairs," Grandpa became serious. "If I may ask, what are you three doing here?" 

"We have to talk to him." Tea looked at Grandpa with pleading eyes. A small, crystalline tear slid down her cheek. Grandpa nodded with some compassion handed her a tissue.

"All right, but one at a time, please. Yugi seems to have grown immune to too much happiness."

All three nodded and they deliberated. Who would be the first to see Yugi? Tristan declined quickly, in fear that he would do something he would regret. Tea declined as well, knowing she would cry. So, Joey was the one elected to venture into Yugi's room after the 6 month absence. 

"I guess I'll go, gramps." Joey stepped forward, pushing his hay like hair out of his face. His eyes glimmered with a small trace of fear, but the question was, fear of what?

Joey slowly made his way to Yugi's room. Like marching on Death Row, his expression was blank. He finally arrived at Yugi's door and he lifted his hand to knock, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. So many words were unsaid. He couldn't face his best friend. He place his hand on the door and tried to knock again, but it seemed that fear wouldn't permit him to knock.

"Dammit, Joey. Come on. You're cool, just knock." And he did. He finally knocked. He stood there, dumbfounded, and waited.

"Come in." The voice was weak and full of sadness. Joey slowly turned the doorknob and walked into the abandoned room with nothing more then the bed and some newly placed black curtains.

"Step forward and tell me who you are." That voice again, more forward this time.

"Yug, it's Joey." And he stepped forward a little too far and Yugi whipped around and glared at him.

"Not another step..." But when his eyes met Joey's, everything inside broke down. Tears formed in his eyes, so he quickly turned around again, facing the window, where he had spent most of his days.

"How ya been, Yug?"

"Fine." This time, the voice was scratchy and undetectable. Joey moved a little closer.

"Tristan and Tea are here, too."

"Great. What do you want, Joey?"

"I want to talk."  
"YOU DIDN'T WANT TO TALK 6 MONTHS AGO, DID YOU???" Yugi looked up at him, sobbing.

"Yug, I'm sorry I didn't stop by sooner. I was just...."

"Scared?" Yugi got up and made his way over to Joey.

"Yeah..."

When Yugi was face to face with Joey, he wrapped his arms around him.

"Joey, I was so scared without you. No one believed me when I told them I didn't kill Bakura. But, I knew you believed me. No one could look at me straight anymore. Joey, I needed you 6 months ago and I still need you now. You're still my best friend." And this hug seemed to last for eternity. Joey fought back tears, but one slowly slid down his face.

"Yug, I'm sorry." And Joey returned the hug. 6 months of hanging out, talking, dueling, and having fun were all hidden in that hug.

And for the first time in months, Yugi smiled. Joey wiped his eyes and looked at Yugi.

"Missed ya, buddy."

"I missed you too, Joey."

Back downstairs, Tristan still couldn't spit out the words to tell Tea how he felt about her. Every times words surfaced, they would be overthrown by fears of rejections.

"That's it...Tea, I have to come straight out and tell you this. I love you, I really do. You've always been the light in my life, and I want to know if I can have the honor of being your boyfriend." He was staring at nothing but an empty reflection, in the bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face, he, again, looked into his own eyes.

"Tristan? Are you okay?" Tea slowly opened the door.

"Yea, um...I'm fine, Tea."

"I heard you talking to yourself, and I just thought I'd see if you were alright." She smiled pleasantly as Tristan blushed a bit.

"Tea?"  
"Hmm?"

"I need to tell you something important."

"Sure, Tristan. What?" 

He started to stutter and stammer, forgetting what he wanted to say. "Tea, I...um, we've known each other for a long time, right? And, well, what I'm trying to say is...Damn it!" He took a deep breathe as Tea looked on cluelessly. 

"Calm down, and say it." She put her hand on his shoulder. Her touch made Tristan's blood run cold. Her skin, so smooth.

"Tea, I love you..." There! I said it! Tristan took a deep breath and signed in relief. Tea, on the other hand, was quite speechless.

Still a bit confused, Tea looked over to him, stepped forward to him, and kissed his cheek gently with a growing smile upon her love stricken face. Not needing words, she nodded.

With a bit of shock in his eyes, Tristan hesitated, but grabbed Tea's hand. "You...really...mean it?" 

Again, she nodded.

He now embraced her, holding her tightly. In the back of his mind, this was perfection, but, now lingering thoughts told him otherwise...


	7. Chapter 6 The Visitor

Hooray! Another update! Well, this is a short chapter, so, expect another one real soon! As usual, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and so on....

****

Chap. 6

The night settled in as the door slowly opened. At the counter, the elder locked up the cash register and carried an oversized box into a storage room. A tall man silently stalked him into the storage room, slamming the door behind him. He faced the elder, seeing the fear in his eyes.

"Where is he, old man?" The stern voiced figure grabbed the elder by his shirt collar, lifting him up off the distant floor.

"I don't know!" Shouted the elder, courage and rage building up inside him.

With his other hand, the stern figure pulled out a small switchblade, the blade glistening in the dimly lit storage room of the old Game Shop. "I don't approve of liars, old man..." He sounded impatient. 

"You...you wouldn't!"

"Don't test me." He simply said, drawing the blade closer to the elder's trembling throat. 

The fragile man quivered, breathing heavily. "Alright, alright. I'll tell you." The interrogation had finally ended. The stern one set the elder down and stared a hole through him.

"Now, where is Yugi?"

Against his own will and judgment, the elder spoke in nothing above a whisper. "He's..."

"I GROW IMPATIENT, OLD MAN!" 

"He's headed towards the park!" He silently said.

A smiled grew across the stern man's face. "Thanks." Yanking the door shut, he exited, leaving the frail man alone in the dark.

"Damn that Seto Kaiba..."


	8. Chapter 7 'Tainted Love'

I warn you...this chapter has...well...the beating of Téa...ALRIGHT! -cheers- I hate that wench...-stabs- Well, anyway, enjoi! 

And, I wish I did, but, I don't down Yu-Gi-Oh...yet....-evil laughter-

Yami: Then, you'll own me...

ALRIGHT!!!

****

Chap. 7

A black and blue bruise covered most of her right cheek. She looked up at the man who had done this, a grin across his face.

"What have I told you about _him_?" He towered over her, his fist raised to the sky once again.

"I'm, I'm sorry." She pleaded.

"No, sorry isn't good enough this time." He struck her down with a thunderous blow. She fell at the mercy of him.

"How many times must I go through this, Tea?" Dragging her up by her hair, he held her firmly against the wall of his quaint home.

"Tristan, I only wanted to say hi. What's the harm in that?" She started down the man she grew to love.

"Excuse me?" He glared at her. "I told you NEVER to speak to _him_, and you disobeyed me..." He struck her again, this time, slapping her across her tear stricken face.

She fell to the unwelcoming floor, a bit of blood dripping from the lips that kissed him, the lips that spoke the words to him. "Tristan..."

He pointed an angry finger at the front door. "Out...before I do something I'll regret."

She fled, fearing for her life. She ran down the front steps, around the block and into the small park that surrounded the neighborhood. Under the sheltering arms of a motherly tree, she sobbed, hugging her knees tightly against her body.

"T-tea?" A voice soothed her. She turned to see Yugi, looking a bit worried.

"Oh, hey, Yugi." She faked a smile.

"Tea? What happened to your..." He reached out his hand to touch the discoloration on her face. He gently ran his fingertips over it.

"It's nothing, Yugi, really." 

"Did Tristan do this?"

"What business is it of yours?" Tristan stood beside Tea, arms cross his chest. "So, as usual, Yugi comes to save the day."

"Why did you do this to her?" Fire built up in his eyes.

"Yugi..." Tea began.

"Shut up!" Tristan shouted in her direction as he stared Yugi down. "Where's Joseph?" He hadn't spoken to Joey in a while, and the dynamic duo had parted ways.

"Joey is with his sister. Why do you care?" Yugi grunted.

"I was just wondering why the dog wasn't following his master." He smiled to himself.

"What's gotten into you, Tristan?"

"Why, all of a sudden, is it your business?" His voice, shaking with anger.

Yugi stood silent, stepping in front of Tea. "Tea, go to the hospital, find Joey, and stay there."

"But..."

"Go!" And Tea went, never looking back. She dare not question Yugi. She saw a look in his eyes that surprised her, a forceful look of rage.

As he watched her leave, Tristan growled at the confidently standing Yugi.

"Why is it you who always ruins what I have going?"

"What did you have going? Taking advantage of her and hitting her?"  
"Why is it your concern? Why does it matter what happens to her?"

Yugi paused, looking into the eyes of the crazed man before him. "She's my friend and I care for her."

"But, do you love her?"

Pausing again, Yugi bowed his head, a bit confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Don't be an idiot, Yugi! You know Tea is crazy about you! You know she loves you more then life itself. But, you ignore her feelings and chased her away, you and your other you." Tristan shouted through clenched teeth. "You don't know how many times I've seen her staring at you, admiring you from afar, never telling you the truth. Are you really that thick headed, Yugi, are you?! Face the facts, Yugi, this is YOUR fault. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of seeing Tea cry over you. I'm trying to snap her out of this,"

"How? By beating her?" Joey appeared beside Yugi, Serenity and Tea behind him.

"Awwww...now, it's Joey's turn to save the day." Tristan snickered demonically.

"Can it, Tristan. I'm sick of hearin' your voice." Joey's eyes never left him.

After a short pause, Tristan shrugged and grinned. "Well, looks like I'm outnumbered..."

"Listen, you even lay one finger on Tea ever again, I swear to God, I will rip you apart." Joey balled up his fists in rage.

"Such empty threats, Joseph."

"Try me."

The showdown between forgotten friends seemed to freeze, time preserving itself. The air, growing more tense as each moment passed.

"Joey, come on, let's go." Joey's younger sister, Serenity, yanked at his shirt sleeve. "Please, don't start anything." Serenity pleaded.

With a final glare, Joey turned his back to Tristan and walked away, Yugi on his left, Serenity at his right, with Tea trailing behind.

"Tea..." Tristan whispered. She turned to see a demonic glimmer in his eyes. He mouthed two final words to Tea as she looked on in fear.

"You're dead..."


	9. Chapter 8 A Malevolent Dictator

Finally!!! -jumps up and down-

Malik: What the hell are you doing, child?

This is where I introduce your master plan!

Malik: Really? All right!! -jumps up and down as well-

I knew you'd be happy....

Well, Chapter 8 is up and ready to be read, oh, and FYI, this is my favorite chapter.

Malik: *Sly grin* I bet I know why...

Shut up....*wink wink*

Enjoi! Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...so on and so forth

But...I do own him...*Points to Malik*

****

Chap. 8

"Master Malik?" Called a timid voice, its owner fearing the consequences of disturbing his master before he awoke.

"What is it?" Malik's aggravated voice snapped.

"Someone is here to see you, sir."

"Who?"

"He remains nameless, sir."

"I'll be right there!" His voice ripped through the gentle morning hours. He pulled his somewhat faded white shirt over his head and cleared his musty blonde hair away from his violent violet eyes. The morning sun could only be seen through a small crack in the dreary curtains, but, that's how he liked it. Grabbing the Millennium Rod, he exited the chamber, yawning a bit. As he walked to the main chamber, where his throne was located, numerous Rare Hunters bowed to him and greeted him. Ignoring this, he continued to the throne. "It's way too early for this..." He growled to himself as his steps echoed through the halls.

As he entered the main corridor, only a few steps away from his throne, one of his Rare Hunters shouted.

"Sir, I need your name before you see Master Malik."

"Let him alone!" Every Rare Hunter in the row bowed as Malik entered.

"Good morning, Master Malik." In unison, the Rare Hunters greeted him.

Without words, the Leader of the Rare Hunters sat at his throne, gripping the Millennium Rod tightly.

"Where is the visitor?" His voice, ringing through the room.

"Here, sir. He refuses to speak his name." A Rare Hunter threw a man down at Malik's feet. The man, tall and lanky in stature, had ash colored hair.

"What is it that you want from me, intruder?"

"I want your help." The voice came as a surprise to Malik. He looked down to the stranger. 

"I know that voice. You're..."

"Maxamillion Pegasus." The man stood and bowed to Malik. "I've heard good things about you, Malik."

"Why do you need me?" Malik was now drawn to Pegasus's reasons.

"I need to speak to Yugi, and I know you've been keeping a watchful eye on him." His right eye seemed to glisten with hopes of getting to speak to Yugi-boy, the killer of his Millennium Eye's thief.

"Ah, so I see the scars haven't healed yet, Pegasus." A smug look graced the face of Malik as he looked down on Pegasus, speaking in a belittling tone.

"What meaning does that hold?" Pegasus growled.

"You know exactly what I mean, Pegasus. The work of my close ally doesn't cease to amaze me." Malik snickered to himself.

"Why you...You know Bakura?" His voice, so shrill and untamed, met the ears of the smug young man who sat before him.

"Yes, I know him quite well, actually." Malik slowly raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. From the shadows, a mysterious figure appeared at the arrogant one's side. "Bakura, it seems someone missed you." Malik grinned an evil grin.

"But, that's another of Yugi's little friends. Tristan, I think it was." Pegasus was clearly confused as he looked on to the auburn haired drone standing next to the throne.

"Bravo, Pegasus, I'm impressed." He gave Pegasus an applause mockingly.

"Quit the charade and tell me what's going on!"

"Testy this morning, aren't we? Well, if you insist."

"No, allow me." Tristan's voice rang in. "As you see, Pegasus, this isn't my body. My host was killed sometime ago, as I'm sure you know. So, for a while, I was nothing more than a wondering spirit, searching for a new host. Malik then intervened, showing me how I could gain a new body, and so, here I stand anew." 

"So, you're manipulating his mind, Malik?"Pegasus could see right through Malik and into the eyes of a madman.

"Your misguided faith has tainted your vision." A minute flicker of rage filled Malik's eyes. 

"You take leave of your senses, fool! You may be able to control a person's body, but you will never control a person's heart and soul."

"You're one to talk!" 

"Malik, forget it." Bakura grinned. "Let's show him the true, unleashed power of your Millennium Item." Malik nodded at his accomplice as Bakura stepped forward and lunged at Pegasus, pinning him to the ground.

"Now!" The possessed Tristan restrained Pegasus as he attempted to free himself. But, this was meant to be.

Malik began to chant perplexing words that were known only to the Ancient Egyptians. These muted words were only heard by the three in the room, as if the remaining world has halted in its characteristic rotation. As he chanted, Pegasus's soul seemed to evaporate from his body and was sucked into the eye in Malik's Rod. Bakura's soul was then transferred from Tristan's now lifeless body to Pegasus's newly emptied vessel. After a short silence, Malik spoke.

"Well?"

Rising, Pegasus help his head, rubbing his temple. "I didn't think this much mental pain was possible."

"It's the mental barrier, where hatred, rage, love and all other emotions surface and wait to be felt. Seems like all Pegasus had left in his feeble mind was his undying love for Cecelia." He gripped the Rod tightly as it gleamed a bit. "Do you have full control?" 

Lifting up his left arm, then his right, Bakura moved through Pegasus and smiled. "I have control."

"Very well then. Tell one of those mindless drones to dump him off somewhere. I don't care where..." He gestured to Tristan's body and walked off towards his chamber

"Malik, where are going?" Bakura questioned.

He turned to face Bakura and blinked. "To bed..."


	10. Chapter 9 A Failed Proposal

Hooray! Next chapter! Hope you're liking it so far...cause...I love writing it!!! ^^  
Well, enjoi, and NO I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Kaiba: Yeah, but, you're co-owner of Kaiba Corp, remember?

Oh yeah....-Grin-

****

Chap. 9

Silently, the stars watched him as he franticly searched the empty streets of the city of Domino. He searched every alley, his eyes wandering through every last craves of the small town. The stars were his only light, other then the dim street lights. With nothing more than the wind at his back, the search continued. The streets were bare, the houses, encased in darkness, the night, a blanket of dismal dreams that hovered over Domino. After 20 minutes of this, he grew tired, plopping his weary body on the corner of a still, soundless street. Hope was dwindling, until he heard a familiar bark.

"Come on, Yug. I coulda slugged that creep."

"The mutt..." He recognized the yelp immediately and followed it, whispering to himself. "Come on, mutt, keep barking."

And he did. The mutt yapped on and on, until he finally caught up with it. The search had ended, he found Yugi and his faithful hound.

"Kaiba? What are you doing here?" Joey stepped forward, eye to eye with Seto. 

"Yugi, I have to talk to you. This hound will not be included..." He seemed more serious than usual.

"Excuse me? I AM NOT A DOG!" He attempted to lunge after Kaiba, but Téa and Serenity held him back.

"Heel, boy." Téa said jokingly.

Joey groaned, "Very funny, Téa."

"So, Yugi, will you speak with me? This is important, and I must talk to you now."

"Go on, guys. I'll catch up." Yugi said with a forming grin as Tea and Serenity dragged Joey away by the collar of his shirt. Yugi and Kaiba, now alone, stared each other down with the moon as the spectator. 

"So?" Crossing his arms 'cross his chest, Yugi looked upon the emotionless figure in front of him. 

Sweat trickled down his forehead as words escaped Seto. He opened his mouth, but the words clung to the roof of his mouth, refusing to be heard. His eyes were a bit glazed as he looked down on the impatient Yugi. "Yugi.." Words silently spoken came from the cold lips of Seto. 

"What's this about, Kaiba?" An agitated Yugi questioned. 

"I need your help, Yugi. My company is being overrun by the Big 5."

"Who?"  
"The Big 5. These five assholes who are trying to take Kaiba Corp. They may succeed. They..." He paused, gritting his teeth at the thought of his company being taken from his own hands. He had put his entire life into Kaiba Corp, and he wasn't ready to give it up. 

The wind rushed passed Yugi, rustling the jagged tuffs of hair on his head. He looked awkwardly at Seto, not knowing what to do or say. He noticed the extreme mood swing in Kaiba, and this worried him. Roles had reversed, where Yugi was the cold hearted, shadow, and Seto was the one who begged for support.

"They kidnapped my brother and, they have him now, tied up in the conference room. Surveillance cameras everywhere and two massive guards, armed with some pretty impressive weapons. 50 caliber magnums, if I had to guess. I can only communicate with them through phone from my office, and, they've threatened to kill Mokuba unless I can reprogram all of the computers to legally state that I've given up Kaiba Corp. And, I won't give it up to those heartless basterds, but, I can't risk Mokuba's life on it. I need you to kill the Big 5 for me." Abruptly, he grabbed Yugi's shoulder with some harsh pressure.

"What? I can't....I can't kill anybody." Yugi, in disbelief, averting his eyes from Kaiba. "What the hell are you thinking, Kaiba?!" 

"You killed that boy, didn't you? You have that killer instinct, Yugi, and I intend to harness it to help me. I need you to help save my brother. I won't let him die!" 

"You're crazy! I didn't kill Bakura!"

"It was all over the news six months ago, Yugi. You did it. No one else but you and you can't escape your hideous past."

Backing up, Yugi hit the stone wall hard, his eyes large with fear. "No..."

"You, Yugi, are the one who will help me kill those five basterds..." He cornered him with a vengeful look in his deep, auburn eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba, I...I can't help you..." Stammering, Yugi said innocently, regaining the frightening composure.

Kaiba snarled, turning away as his silver cape was caught in the cold, twilight's wind. "You have disappointed me, Yugi. I will save Mokuba, with or without you..." And, Kaiba walked off, hands jammed violently in his pockets. Yugi slid down and sat, holding his knees close to him as tears slid down his pale cheeks. To kill again or not to kill again, that was the question. Whether to call upon the murderous Yami who had stolen his life for six months, or, to remain the silent, forgotten child that he was. 


	11. Chapter 10 Ancient Memories

Chapter 10...so much sadness....-Tear- Another extremely short chapter...but...it makes up for length in emotion...-Wipes eyes- Okay...talk about a drama queen...and, no, Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine, sadly...

****

Chap. 10

Piece by piece, his memories returned. Those of laughter, tears, and hatred. All were blurry pixels, coming back into place.

"Yami?" A silent voice awoke him from a deep and eternal slumber. 

"Hmmm? Yugi...?" A familiar sight graced his weary eyes. Yugi stood in front of the spirit, slight smiling.

"Yeah. I've....I've been wanting to talk with you."  
"As I do you, Yugi." 

"It's been a long time, Yami, and I just need to know why."

"Why?"

"Why you killed him?" Not mention his name, Yugi sat on his bed, sinking into the comfort. 

"I've been wanting to explain that, Yugi. Your friend, Bakura, wasn't himself. There was an evil presence within him who was endangered both his host's life, and yours. I had no other choice but to exterminate him, or, you would have surely perished." Yami sighed calmly, looking up to his host.

"So, you did do it to protect me?" Misleading thoughts had told him otherwise.

"Of course, Yugi. My main priority in this life is to protect you." 

Tears streamed down Yugi's cheeks as they delicately painted his face with emotion. "Yami..." Yami laid a reassuring hand on Yugi's shoulder, a smile gracing his gleaming face.

"I'm here for you."

"I know. But, just promise me never to leave again."

"I promise."

And, time, ancient and present, joined into one as the boy and the spirit embraced. 


	12. Chapter 11 The Darker Side

Oddly enough, Joey does **a lot **of thinking in this chapter...

Joey: WHAT'S THAT 'POSED TO MEAN?!?

Me: Nothing, Joey....Absolutely nothing....

Joey: Feh....I need somethin' to eat...*Disappears*

Me: *Sigh* Men....

Anyway...Enjoi! And, Nicole, I uploaded this chapter JUST for you ^_^

And no, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, SO STOP ASKING!

****

Chap. 11

"He awake yet?"

"Nope."

"He's alive, right?"

"Yup." 

Such a simplistic conversation. Two figures stood, beside a lonely bed, which cradled a body. The body stirred and rose slowly.

"Hmmmm? Huh? Where am I?" The tranquil voice startled the two figures.

"He's alive! All right!"

"Hey! I thought you knew he was alive!"

"Oops...."

"JOEY WHEELER!!"

"Geez, Téa! Can't you take a joke?"

"Guys..." The bed ridden voice spoke softly.

"Hmmm?" 

"What happened?"

"We were about to ask you the same question. We just found you along side the river in the park. You were..." Téa paused as she shuddered at the sight she saw. A body, pale and emotionless, sat by the murky waters of the darkened river. 

"I...I don't remember anything..."  
"That's normal, Tristan." Joey grinned a friendly grin as he handed the exhausted, weary man a cup of crystalline water. He guzzled it down, letting the dew drip from his parched lips.

"Thanks, man."

"Don't mention it."

_He hasn't forgotten, has he? No, how could he? _Téa looked on in disbelief. Joey was Tristan acted as if nothing ever happened. _Is it just me?_

"Téa, what the hell happened to your face?" Tristan pointed to the discolored patch of skin on her face. 

"Oh. This? It's nothing, really."  
"Ya mean, you don't remember that, Tristan?" Joey looked to him as he shook his head. 

"All I remember is darkness. This infinite darkness that never seemed to end. And, I heard you, Téa. Your voice was so...so distant and full of pain. What happened while I was...wasn't me?"

"You hit me..." She said weakly, looking down to her feet.

"What?! But, Téa, whatever I did, I'm sorry! I love you, Téa!" Leaping up from his bed, he embraced her tightly, sobbing a bit.

"Tristan..." And, she hugged him back, shielding her emotions with a tender smile.

_She's an idiot! He tried to kill her, but NO! She's back in his arms! Asshole..._Inside, he was tearing himself apart, wanting to protect Téa from the scumbag he called a friend. _Yugi could tear him apart if he had the chance! _Balling up his violent fists, he looked up, peering through the curtain his musty blonde hair had formed, shielding his hate filled eyes. He watched them embrace, tear mingling between the two. So much hatred filled his heart as his eyes only saw them. _He hurt her, and now, she forgave him like it was nothing....She is blinded, but I will help her see._

"Hey, guys, I'm going outside to get some air." He put on a false smile and exited, his eyes shifting from the soft brown that glimmered in the sun's light, to more of a black. He walked off into the distance, a sinister smirk on his face. 


	13. Chapter 12 Undying Evil

*Sigh* Another great chapter! Well, I wouldn't call it great...what the hell am I babbeling on about....you read it and tell me whatcha think of it. ^_^

Mokuba: *Rolls eyes* Girls....

Me: WHAT ABOUT GIRLS?!?!  
Mokuba: Nothing....

Me: Don't make me write you out of this story...

*Silence* 

I thought so

Mokuba: By the way...This psycho girl doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor will she ever

Me: **I HEARD THAT!!**

Chap. 12

"Lemme go, you creep!" Cried the youth as he squirmed, trying to escape from the hard wooden chair that restrained him tightly.

"You're only making it harder on yourself, kid." The emotionless guard sat, smoking a cigarette.

"My big brother will come and save me, like he always does!"

"You just keep thinking that..." This guard was careless, throwing his lit cigarette a bit too close to the wooden chair the boy was embraced by. The boy panicked, attempting to blow the cigarette away, but, before he could, a foot came down, putting it out.

"Are you an idiot or what?" The man smacked the guard across his unaware face. The guard fell of his chair and looked up to the man who had slapped him.

"I'm sorry, sir."  
"You're dismissed....Be gone..." And he left, running the way out of the room and into the secluded hallway. The man turned and faced the boy in the chair, and he grinned.

"I'm sorry about the idiot. Are you alright?"  
"Y-yes. I'm fine..." The boy stammered, a bit intimidated by the man before him.

"I'm glad." He simply said, propping the chair back up, moving it closer to the boy. He sat, staring at the boy with mysterious eyes.

"Are you afraid?"

The boy shook his head.

"You wouldn't be lying to me, would you?"

Again, the boy shook his head.

"Ah...You're just like your brother. So stern and cold-hearted, lacking all basic emotion that drives the human race. I'm impressed that you learn so much from a monster like him."

"Look who's talking about a monster!" The boy snarled.

"My dear Mokuba...So violent." The man placed a finger on Mokuba's cheek. "Such a temper on you..."

"Don't touch me, you evil bastard!"

Shocked, the man only smiled. "You have a mouth like him, too." And, with that, he gently slapped Mokuba across his face.

Another man entered behind Mokuba, gently placing a dagger against his throat.

"I suggest you never speak to either of us in that tone of voice again. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes..." Mokuba stopped breathing for the split second, as he felt the cold blade touch his skin. Was this the end for Mokuba? Would he never see his brother again?

"As long as we understand each other..." The second man slowly drew the dagger away, allowing young Mokuba to breath once again.

The first man grinned. "That wasn't very nice now, was it?" He laughed sadistically as the second man smiled.

"Master Malik? Master Pegasus? The Big 4 would like so see you now."  
"Is that so? Well, come on, 'Pegasus.' Let's go give those idiots something to talk about..." Malik laughed at the mentioning of the former owner of the body.

"Yes, let's go. Well, Mokuba, we'll be seeing you around. Don't go anywhere..." They laughed as the exited, leaving Mokuba alone in the dark.

"Oh, big brother, where are you?" Tears slowly slid down the cheek of the young Kaiba. "I believe in you, big brother. I know you'll save me and Kaiba Corp." He sat in the darkness, seeing solemn images of Seto, a slight grin across his face. "Oh, Seto. Please hurry."


	14. Chapter 13 Yet Another Evil Twist

Joey: Is this where I go all psycho? o.O

Lauren: Yup, Joey. This is where you go crazy...((He's always crazy. What's the difference?))

Joey: I HEARD THAT!

Lauren: Well, whatever. Here's Chapter 13 for ya, hot of the press. Enjoi!!!

Joey: And, no, this spazz over here don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...

****

Chap. 13

"Something's wrong...." Yami spoke with concern in his ancient voice as Yugi finished putting some new curtains up, replacing the bad memories that the black curtains had held.

"Hmmm?" Yugi looked to the spirit with a gentle smile.

"I'm sensing an unmistakable evil. It seems so...so familiar." This vexed him so. He tried to retrace his memory back to his time, ancient Egypt. 

"Really?" The child looked out the window and saw someone approaching. "Awww, Yami! It's just Joey!" Yugi laughed, bolting out the door and running down the stairs.

"Maybe it's just my imagination..." Yami laughed it off, silencing himself. It did seem odd, though. Yami saw an evil aura hovering around Joey, a cape of evil, if you will. He tried to put all his earliest memories back together, but to no avail. 

Yugi, on the other hand, was delighted to see Joey. He ran down the stairs and out the door before any words could hit him. He ran into the glorious sun with a smile almost as bright as the orb in the sky. 

"Joey!" Yugi called out to the approaching shadow. Waving a happy hand, Yugi stopped in front of Joey, a energetic grin on his face. "Hey, Joey!"

"Hey, Yug." His voice seemed a bit odd, not as carefree as normal.

"Grandpa just made some lunch. Wanna come in?"

"Nah, I'll pass." _When would Joey Wheeler ever pass down food? _Yugi was a bit confused on that fact alone, but, he shook it off. "Hey, Yug, let's go hang out for a little. Just me and you." He smiled the Joey Wheeler smile, but there was something wrong, something hidden that Yugi couldn't decipher.

"Um....sure, Joey." Yugi always loved to spend time with Joey, and they hadn't hung out alone in what seemed like forever, so this would be a real treat for him. 

They began walking, the crisp summer wind caressing them. The sun was high in the sky as was Yugi's spirit. It was soaring amongst the clouds. He walked behind Joey with a smile on his face. Joey only peered back at Yugi every so often with a devilish grin. His mind was somewhere else, lost in the endless anger that grew within him. How would he manipulate Yugi into helping him kill the one he hated most? _He's too fragile...._Joey thought, or, the 'other' Joey thought. The real Joey was incased in his own mind, trapped in the malice and hatred within. The current Joey, the Joey who walked side by side with Yugi, was a more devious being, an ancient evil; preserved in the annals of time. Its history was well known, yet, only he himself knew.

"Hey, Yug? Mind if I ask ya for a favor?" In the innocent human voice, Joey grinned.

"Sure, Joey! Anything!"

_Anything? Anything, you say, dear boy? You're more predictable then I thought. Just like the Pharaoh, willing to help anything when able. Foolish child...If only you knew what I did to your precious friend...._

With a violent shove, Joey guided Yugi into a darkened alley, a placed untouched by the glimmering lights of Domino City.

"You said anything, didn't you, Yugi?!" Joey snarled, pinning the frail Yugi against the cold, unwelcoming concrete wall.

"Joey? What's...gotten into you?"

"Silence! Now, you will do what I say or I swear on...." He paused, snickering a bit, "Well, I can't swear on the Pharaoh's grave..."

"J-joey......."

And, at the point, everything became a blur to Yugi. The other Joey whispered terrifying words into Yugi's ears which horrified him. The day slowly wore down into night as the plan was revealed.

"Do we understand each other?" Joey grinned, releasing Yugi from his grip. 

"Yes........"

"You know what I did to the Pharaoh, right?"

"Yes......" 

"And, you know if you don't follow my words, the same will happen to you?"

"Yes......."

Joey laughed manically, grinning down at the dazed child.

"Good...." They walked off, Yugi's thoughts were now those of innocent death. Joey's thoughts were those of a glorious blood bath, another murder to blame on Yugi. 

__

Yami, he...he killed you, didn't he? You don't remember, do you? No, of course not. But, how could my best friend be the Pharaoh's assassin?


	15. Chapter 14 A Look Back

Hooray! Another update!!! Honestly, this chapter isn't what I wanted it to be, due to lack of research in Ancient Egyptology...*Bows* Sorryfulness....hope you like anyway.

Oh...and before I forget. *DISCLAIMER* I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor will I ever.....

****

Chap 14

It was a starless night in Ancient Egypt, where many normal life had been lived. It was a quiet city, and nothing more. A noble lord watched over the citizens, keeping the peace, yet, all wasn't as peaceful as it seemed.

"My lord, your acquaintance is here." A lesser man stepped in front of the ancient thrown, bowing to his lord.

Nodding his head, the lord sat back in his throne, a gentle smile across his gallant face. "Ahhh, Koroshiya. Good to see you, my friend."

"Greetings, my pharaoh." The boy bowed to him, but the pharaoh snickered. 

"I told you, Koroshiya, call me Yami. There is no need to act proper around me. You're my most trusted friend."

_Or, so you think, Yami..._Koroshiya only smiled. "You are most gracious, my lord."

"Nonsense!" Yami rose, the golden earrings gently dangling from his ears. He wore the most diligent of clothes. Sleeveless, white shirt, made from the finest of fibers with a flowing lavender cape behind him. Cuffs of pure gold wrapped around both slender wrists and upper arms. Around his neck, an item, but not just any ordinary item. A Millennium Item, known as the Millennium Puzzle. He cherished the puzzle, that he did. It never left the ruler's neck. As far as the people knew, the Millennium had 'chosen' their lord, and that's the way things were. Nothing more then that. 

Koroshiya saw this in an extremely different light, a dark light. His master, Kirai, had filled his head with misguided thoughts of hatred and malice. Whispers of betrayal had entered Koro's ears and traveled into his brain, now tainted with Kirai's words.

"The pharaoh must be stopped..." Like gentle evening winds, Kirai's words made Koro's eyes glisten with new found hope.

"Yes, master, he must be stopped." Maniacal laughter filled the cluttered brain of Koro as he returned to the present.

"Koroshiya?" Yami put his stern hand on Koro's shoulder, and he only grinned.

"Yes, my lord?"

"What are you armed with a dagger this evening?" The perplexed pharaoh looked to Koro's belt, in which he had a sheath. _Koroshiya had never carried around a dagger. Why would he now?_ Yami could only ponder what possible reason Koro could have for possessing a weapon of that caliber in a city so small and harmless.

"Oh, this? Tis nothing, my lord." Drawing the dagger quickly, Koroshiya struck the pharaoh in his valiant heart, murdering him in cold blood in the palace. "Tis only the weapon of your demise."

Many a guard rushed to the bleeding pharaoh's side, aiding him the best that could, but to no avail. The pharaoh died that night, the dagger soaked in the royal blood.

"Why, Koroshiya?" Sobbing subjects of the pharaoh shrieked as Koro walked to long dirt road to where his fate would be decided, a stone tablet. Etched deep in its structure, lay a law. 

"Thy Pharaoh, who hast given us thy strength and power, thou shalt not have his blood spread on thy innocent roadways of Egypt. Thou who does spill the gallant blood of thy ruler shalt be killed at once."

Koro's head was slammed against the stone tablet, a smirk on his face. A stone, weighing near ten pounds was set beside him, soon to be picked up by a guard who arms were as thick as the stone pillars which supported the palace where the pharaoh had once resided.

"Any last words, traitor?" The stern faced guard raised the boulder like rock high above his head.

"Nothing more then, I will be back....." The rock came down in front of Koro's hazel eyes and with a thunderous blow, it was all over.

He woke up with a bolt of energy, sweat dripping down the sides of his face. He looked at the clock, whose blinking, red numbers read 2:14AM.

"What the hell did I eat today? Geez..." He rubbed his head, noticing an odd discoloring on his fingers. Red, like the flashing clock numbers.

"What the.....?" He brought his hand to his nose, smelling the odd stain. "Blood?"  
"Tis nothing!" A voice in his head hissed, "Sleep now."

"Yeah, I guess it is nothin'." Resting his head back on the pillow, he dozed off.

"What a fool, is that Joey Wheeler. So clueless to who is inside of his feeble mind as he sleeps...Koroshiya will get his revenge. I will kill the pharaoh once again!" 


	16. Chapter 15 The Realization

Finally!!! Another chapter is up!!!

*The entire Yu-Gi-Oh cast cheers*

Well....enjoy...oh, Bakura, so the honors, please.

Bakura: This girl does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! She is only a raving lunatic......

THAT WAS MEAN!  


Bakura: It's true....

****

"I thought he trusted me." Alone in his own chamber, Bakura's aimless spirit pondered these thoughts. "I did everything for him, and now he has the nerve to continue this mission alone..." Bakura had taken the body of a worthless being, and had gone through enough trouble, only to hear Malik utter the words.

"I need not your help, fool!" 

Malik's counterpart was thrown into a dungeon like chamber of the hideout where the Rare Hunters lurked. Caped in darkness and solitude he sat, watching the door, hoping to see the light peek through. His now long, silver hair hung in front of his eyes, only reminding him of the life he destroyed, the body he stole.

"What are you?" His hikari, the quiet boy with the British accent, finally asked innocently. Looking up, the yami only grinned manically. He had been living with his mysterious spirit inside him for what seemed like forever now, and he still knew not what he was.

"Silence, boy. Listen, your body is no longer yours." 

The child looked panicked, his auburn eyes showing the fear that was building up inside him since the day his father bestowed upon him the right to hold his Millennium Item in his juvenile hands. The Millennium Ring. His obsession soon grew to be the one which controlled him.

"What do you mean?!" Forming up some courage, he parted his lips and spoke in his timid voice.

The yami raised a brow. "Pathetic, ignorant child." Evil hallucinations filled the boy's mind. Cowering in fear, the child stood below the yami. "You have just been a tool, my boy. A tool to help me take back what is mine..."

Very shyly, the boy looked up to the spirit. "Why me?"

"Because, your father was stupid enough to enter the tomb where I lay. He took something out that should have remained in my protection. So, you are the victim. I am the parasite, and you are my host."

"But, I trusted you...."  
"And, that trust was feebly wasted!" Snapped the yami, a cynical grin overcoming him. "I am your master now, boy. I am your god!"

An odd sensation swept throughout his body as he returned from the memory preserved in time. Was this guilt?

"That boy....he housed me for the longest while...." The deranged yami spoke silently to himself. "I used him as nothing more than a sick and twisted ploy." He thought of the gifted child, the one who held the Millennium Puzzle. He envied the relationship the hikari and his yami shared, he craved it. The union of two souls into one body. He could only wish the same for himself and his hikari, but hatred, greed, and vengeance tainted the vision and morphed it into a cruel kaleidoscope of anger, each vision more horrible then the next. It was a nightmare come to life, and the boy's mind was the sanctum for this never ending cycle of inescapable images.

The spirit finally found the emotions he had lost when he became a tomb robber those many years ago. He had lost the emotions known as love, compassion, grief, and many more that make humans the creatures that they are. With the occupation of tomb robber, he only knew greed and betrayal.

"This is not the way to live..." With that, the spirit slowly eased himself out of the body he stole, becoming, once again, a wandering spirit. Escaping through the slightly open window, he flew gracefully into the crisp midmorning air that gently covered the city of Domino. As only a wispy, delicate cloud of what was a human, he glided around the city, searching for something, something that was familiar to him, yet so distant. 

"I know he lives around here somewhere. The boy seemed to enjoy visiting..." His eyes traced over the city, seeking one house and one house alone. "There!" It wasn't a house like the ones lined up aimlessly along the streets. It was a store where children would clench their thirst for the hobbies that filled their minds. It was a quaint little shop that had been left still and untouched for the longest while, those same stories still circulating. 

Gliding down to a familiar window, he peered in, seeing the sleeping child. He was so innocent, yet a troubled look on his face was misleading. It showed such anxiety, yet, he was only a child. How could he be so stressed over life, when life hadn't yet begun to sting him with the lashing whip of fate. 

"What are you doing here? You have absolutely no reason to pester this child more then you already have." A stern voice rang through the spirit's ears.

"Pharaoh...." Spoke he, the tomb robber who robbed his tomb many millennia ago.

The pharaoh snapped, a vicious tone being inserted in his usually calm voice. "Answer me, tomb raider! Why do you disturb him?!" 

"Pharaoh, please, show mercy. I only mean to side with you."

"What are you trying to pull?!"

"Nothing, sire. I have realized the wrong I have committed, and I ask for your forgiveness, and I pray that you show mercy."

"Mercy..." The pharaoh snickered, a cruel look of hatred in his eyes. "You have no comprehension of the word..."

"Sire..." Bakura was cut off by a swift reply.

"SILENCE! Leave! Never darken this child's eyes again!" Pharaoh Yami snarled as he watched the spirit leave.

"You will need me, pharaoh, and I will be there..." He drifted into the fresh morning, as the fire in the pharaoh's eyes burned with a hate filled passion.

"Trust is something I have lost......" Yami frowned, peering over at the sleeping hikari who he protected. 


	17. Chapter 16 Reunited

Well, it's been a while, no? I mean...whoa...the last time I updated this fic was like...forever ago! And, I know all you loyal fans...yes, I'm feeling cocky tonight, Ra damn it! Hehe...anyway...I know you guys have been waiting patiently for the next chapter of the newly title 'I Must Be Dreaming' (And yes, the inspiration came from my singing idol, Amy Lee of Evanescence. And no, before I get sued, I do not own anything the wonderful Amy has written or sang) and, I thank you all for waiting. So, without any further delay, I present to you Chapter 16 of 'I Must Be Dreaming', "Reunited". Enjoy! No flames, please, and please, I beg of you, Read and Review!

****

DISCLAIMER: It's been a while since I had to write one of these...whoa...anyways, I do not own Takahashi-sensei's wonderfully thought up characters, though Malik's slight egotistical makeover is all my own. I really hope you all enjoy this installment, and in the process is Chapter 17, so, look out!

****

Chapter 16

"That'll teach you to mess with us!" An evil voice cackled as a tattered and bloodied body was thrown into a dank cell where hollowed out death lay. The figure rose and brushed himself off, blaring anger in his cobalt eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked around the dark, dank cell.

"Damn it...I was so close to getting those five bastards." Snarled Seto Kaiba as he leaned his back against the bars. "So goddamn close..." His eyes darted around the darkened cell until something minute caught his eyes. He rose, walking to the darkest corner of the lightless prison, seeing a frail body. Using his pallid finger, he poked at the body. It stirred, opening wide, sapphire orbs. Blinking a few times, the orbs flickered, being shielded by tuffs of thick, ebony hair. After a few brief moments of silence, the figure shot up and latched itself onto Seto, hugging him tightly. Seto knew who this being was, so he wrapped his arms tightly around it as well, hugging it close.

"Big brother!" Cried out Mokuba, tears streaming down his sullied face. Pushing his little brother away gently, he cradled his fleshy cheeks in his hands, wiping away some of the grime that covered his innocence and beauty. The emotionless Seto Kaiba shed a tear as he pulled Mokuba back once more into a loving embrace. "I knew you'd come back, Seto...I just knew it!"

"Mokuba..." He spoke in a low tone that seemed so unlike Seto, a tone filled with such pain, hurt, and flourishing happiness. He had back what was most precious to him, his little brother.

"K-kaiba?" Another soft voice called out, as the chestnut haired youth turned to the darkened corner of the cell, seeing two more shaded figures in the dark depths of the shadows. Téa and Tristan sat huddled together, the girl in the man's weak, frail arms. Shaking, her azure eyes seemed glazed over with such pain, such horror, as the auburn haired man nuzzled his cheek against her own.

"W-what's going on here?" Seto snapped, his thunderous voice piercing through the ears of the prisoners. They cringed, hearing all the anger in the boy's voice.

Tristan spoke up, his voice trembling slightly. Bruises covered most of his face, and some of which were under his clothes. He didn't seem like the strong friend whom Seto had remembered standing beside Yugi. "I wish I knew, Kaiba. All I know is that this is the doing of that bastard, Malik."

"Oh, now must we resort to name calling, hmmm?" With a sinister smirk, the blonde Egyptian stood outside the cell where four sets of eyes lurked in the darkness, glaring at the villain that stood before them. One hand resting on his hip, cocked slightly to the right, and his other hand resting on one of the bars, Malik grinned, seeing all the pain and torturous agony within the on looking orbs. This fact alone pleased him, but then, being able to look about the cell and see the infamous Seto Kaiba now in his lethal grip sent chills up and down his spine. "Ah, Seto Kaiba, I see you have been reunited with your little brother. How sweet..." Leaning up against the bars, his back to his prisoners, he chuckled. "How does that song go? Reunited and it feels so good...." Malik scoffed with a disgusting smile as Seto lunged for the bars, though Malik sensed this, quickly adverting the hands of the lethal Kaiba. "Don't make me laugh, Seto." He turned, violet orbs flickering with malice satisfaction. "I know you have not the strength or the intelligence to outwit me. Honestly, it's rather entertaining." Seto only backed away, glaring a hole through the evil wielder of the Millennium Rod.

"Bastard..." Hissed the elder Kaiba.

"What a mouth, Seto. I mean, now I know where your brother gets his bad language." Running one of his long, slender tanned fingers along the cold metal bars, he sighed in mock disappointment. "Ahhh...I wish this didn't have to end so soon, but what has to be done is what has to be done." Looking to his immediate left, a body slowly proceeded towards the tanned one who wore the sickeningly evil grin upon his lips. The figure that took slow, steady steps towards him wore the same grin on his lips as his leader did. All four sets of on looking orbs widened as the shadow soon gained a face and a set of murderous chestnut orbs that seemed to look right through people, not at them. The first recognizable trait of this shadow as the thick, hay like blonde locks protruding from his head with sharp points.

"J-joey?" Whimpered out the girl who slowly rose, despite the arms of her lover, which gently pulled her back down. Limping over to the bars, she clung to them, tears steadily streaming down her face. "N-no...this can't be...Joey..."

"Heh. Joey is no longer here."

"No! You are Joey! You're one of my best friends! Please, stop this!"

"Foolish girl." His voice was rather cold, matching the vicious tone of one who had suffered so much and who had no relief from the pain that lay within their fragile heart. He also stepped towards the bars, his movements like those of a snake, sleek and deadly.

"Joey, please. Y-you're scaring me." She pressed her face to the bars, tears cascading down her pale face. Her hair, matted down by the filth that encased all of Malik's victims, lazily hung over her eyes. Téa rested a trembling hand on the cold steel, gazing into the now darkened orbs of her best friend, the one she remembered, the one she knew to be the gentle clown of the group, doing anything to cheer up anyone in need of it. She knew this wasn't the real Joey, and she wouldn't be convinced otherwise. "Joey!" Surprisingly, her voice lifted to an angry snarl, still engulfed in sadness. "Come back to us, Joey! We all love you! I know this isn't you!"

"You're right." Said the blonde simply. Téa's eyes lifted, a soft, hopeful smile on her lips. That smile soon faded as suddenly, the blonde reached his hand through the bars, wrapping each callused finger around the girl's fragile neck. Téa faltered, trying to escape the lethal grip of the man before her, though this only caused his grip to tighten. She felt the last bits of oxygen enter her system, though not exit as it normally would. Jumping almost immediately from where he sat, Tristan bolted over to where he saw his lover, his flower, slowly fade, wilting under the deadly burn of the blonde's fiery gaze.

"Do you believe me now?" Hissed the evil one who steadily stole the life of the brunette.

"Let go!" Snarled Tristan, trying to sever the bond between Téa's neck and the hand of Mistress Death.

He failed.

Her body soon become like one of the rag dolls she used to play with as a child, lifeless. With a soft chuckle, the body was dropped into the awaiting arms of Tristan, who pulled that body close.

"No...NO!" His cries were heard, though ignored as even the younger Kaiba shed tears. Seto held Mokuba close, cold eyes still focused upon the bringer of death. "Why?!" Tristan's voice cracked, arousing oncoming tears. "Why, Joey?! I thought you were our friend!"

"I told you, you dolt! Joey is no longer here." A toothy grin outfitted the evil being who stood before the prisoners as he lifted the murderous hand to his bangs, clearing them from his dark eyes. "Millennia ago, I was called Koroshiya. I was just another bandit, until I made a feeble-minded pharaoh believe in an even more feeble friendship. He grew close to me, confining in me, telling me all of his stupid little hopes and dreams, wishes and fantasies. What a fool!" Koroshiya snickered and continued on with his story, licking his lips as if craving more blood, death, and destruction. "One evening, the pharaoh let his guard down and like a hungry serpent, I struck, killing the tyrant with one fatal blow to his blasphemes heart. Guided by my master, Kirai, I was the murderer of the 'oh so great' king of the sands." With eyes so full of hatred and loathe, he continued on. "But now, to find out that that damned Pharaoh has returned, that he has been resurrected," Snarling, Koroshiya threw his fists into the bars, a sickening thud ringing throughout the small prison. The hostages all cringed at the sudden thud. "It's not fair! I terminated him for the better of Egypt and with all his wrong doing, he still is able to return to the world now, unharmed, and aided by foolish people like you!" Snarling, he was silenced by Malik's rigid hand upon his shoulder.

"Hush, Koroshiya. You will get your revenge soon enough." Hungry, lilac eyes traced along the others who trembled in fear. "You started with the girl, and you will end with the pharaoh. All will be righted and you will be able to say that once again, you have killed the pharaoh."

"Good. That is all I ask for, my master. Vengeance is all I seek."

He hadn't said a word, though Seto's mind was roaring with thoughts and brimming with pleas, begging for someone to come and help the remaining lost souls that remained in the cell. _Yugi, I know you're out there somewhere, and I know that you are worrying about these peons you call friends. So, I beg of you, please, come soon. I can protect my little brother, no problem, but one of your friends is already dead, and I know that once they set their eyes on that other idiot, Tristan, there will be no hope for you. Their lives will not be spared by the likes of them, them, which you called friends at a time. _Pausing, he realized that as he thought, an even darker night had approached and everyone, including the lifeless Téa, who lay cradled in the loving arms of Tristan, who slept with only his painful memories. In Seto's lap lay Mokuba soundly sleeping, clinging to a piece of Seto's jacket. Smiling softly, Seto intertwined his fingers with the thick locks of hair as his thoughts lulled him into a sleep that was both painful and unwelcoming. _Come on, Yugi. For once, I need your help, and I know that you won't deny me...just like you never denied me of a duel. Yugi...save us..._

__

((Author's Note: Well, I see you reached the end of the chapter. A few things, if you haven't picked it up yet, I have, like so many others, created random past selves for some of the 'less fortunate' characters who didn't receive one; Koroshiya, Joey's past self, was a tomb robber, as stated, and back in Chapter 14, he was introduced, speaking of his master, Kirai. Kirai is Malik's past self, a rebel, hating the pharaoh, just like the show, actually. So, yes, I just thought I'd clear that up. As for a certain look for the two, just picture Joey and Malik Egyptian style! Though, Malik is already Egyptian enough, heh, anyways, thanks for reading, and remember, look for chapter 17, coming soon to a hard drive near you!))


End file.
